Tuesday, July 3, 2018
'LaniH's Daily Update Summary for July 3, 2018:' On July 4, 2018 at 03:42 LaniH posted her July 3, 2018 daily update summary: Good Morning Bear Peeps and Happy Fourth of July :). Lots of bears seen yesterday. I was not at home for most of yesterday so if I am forgetting any bear seen just let me know. Bears seen 409 Beadnose, 151 Walker, 89 Backpack, 856, 747, 755 Scare D Bear, 804, 435 Holly and Cubs, 451 and cubs, 83 Wayne Brother, 503, 708 Amelia, 480 Otis, 634 Popeye, 128 Grazer, 132 and coy (ID not positive), 274 Overflow, and lots of subadults. Here are a few good moments from yesterday: Early morning sleeping bear on the spit video by Ratna: Wolverine on Dumpling Mtn video by RGW: Subadults play fighting on the LR video by Ratna: Possibly 132 and Coy on the LR video by Erie: Bear with a stick on the underwater cam video by BrendaD: 435 Holly swimming past the underwater cam video by BrendaD: 409 Beadnose and 755 Scare D Bear on the lip video by Ratna: 409 Beadnose and 804 on the lip video by Ratna : PBP with Mike Fitz and Ranger Andrew vide o by BrendaD: 435 Holly and cubs at the falls video by BrendaD: 89 Backpack trying his luck on the lip video by Ratna: '856 Kills One of 132's(?) Spring Cubs, Injures 132, and Remaining Spring Cub is Abandoned:' On July 3, 2018 856 killed one of 132's (? ID not firm) spring cubs. On July 4, 2018 at 06:20 Ranger Andrew popped into the bearcam comments and shared the news : "Hi everyone, last night near the Riffles we had a dramatic reminder that life as a bear can be difficult, dangerous, and short. Bear 856 came upon what is thought to be bear 132 and her two spring cubs. Bear 856 attacked and killed one of the cubs. After an altercation with 856, bear 132 then left the scene wounded. Her remaining cub was abandoned in a tree above the carcass of its deceased sibling . It could be heard vocalizing and crying out to its separated mother. The abandoned cub was later seen coming down from the tree, still vocalizing, and wandering around by itself. The whereabouts of both it and its mother are not known at this time. Though it can be tough to witness, infanticide is a natural part of the bear world. Both genders may kill cubs, it is most often committed by male bears. Mike Fitz and I will be doing a live chat later today on this topic at 9am Alaska time, 10am pacific. -Ranger Andrew" RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.07.04 06.20 856 KILLING 132s SPRING CUB 132 INJURED REMAINING CUB ABANDONED 01.JPG|Ranger Andrew's July 4, 2018 06:20 comment part 1 of 2 RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.07.04 06.20 856 KILLING 132s SPRING CUB 132 INJURED REMAINING CUB ABANDONED 02.JPG|Ranger Andrew's July 4, 2018 06:20 comment part 2 of 2 RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.07.04 06.20 856 KILLING 132s SPRING CUB 132 INJURED REMAINING CUB ABANDONED 01 & 02 PIC ONLY.jpg|Photo of 132's (? ID not firm) remaining spring cub provided with Ranger Andrew's July 4, 2018 06:20 comment RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.07.04 06.20 856 KILLING 132s SPRING CUB 132 INJURED REMAINING CUB ABANDONED 01 & 02 PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|Photo of 132's (? ID not firm) remaining spring cub provided with Ranger Andrew's July 4, 2018 06:20 comment (zoom) On July 4, 2018 at 06:14 KNP&P made a Facebook post : "Last night near the Riffles Viewing Platform there was a dramatic reminder that life as a bear can be difficult, dangerous, and short. The most dominant bear in the area, bear 856, came upon what is thought to be bear 132 and her two spring cubs. Bear 856 attacked and killed one of the cubs. After an altercation with 856, bear 132 then left the scene wounded. Her remaining cub was abandoned in a tree above the carcass of its deceased sibling. It could be heard vocalizing and crying out to its separated mother. The abandoned cub was later seen coming down from the tree, still vocalizing, and wandering around by itself. The whereabouts of both it and its mother are not known at this time. Infanticide is a natural part of the bear world. Though both genders may kill cubs, it is most often committed by male bears. The Brooks River's viewing platforms and webcams give us a special look into the lives of wild and untamed animals. They allow us to witness moments that may be powerful, but perhaps also hard to watch. Ranger Andrew and Mike Fitz of explore.org will be doing a live chat discussing the event at 10am pacific time, 1pm eastern at www.explore.org/bears Photos courtesy of R. Taylor" NEED TO ADD PHOTOS & POST SNIPS Ranger Russ Taylor's video of 132's (? ID not firm) remaining spring cub treed and vocalizing 'Park Visitor and Bearcam Viewer/Chatter, Amanda Thompson Shares Her Observations of 132 and her 2 Spring Cubs from July 3, 2018:' On July 4, 2018 at 23:12 , park visitor and bearcam viewer/chatter, Amanda Thompson shared her July 3, 2018 observations and photos of 132 and her two spring cubs: Photo #1 , Photo #2 , and Photo #3 : Please request Amanda Thompson's permission prior to using her photos! "The beautiful little family last night (July 3, 2018) at the lower platform before they made the ill fated trip to the falls. I am just back into Anchorage this afternoon and am on limited internet so not sure what is the latest update on the remaining cub and its mum. It was a tough evening to be there but still an honour to be witness to these tough lives. I did not see the interaction. I did see the two boars head out of the falls (I was on the Falls platform) and then headed back to the Riffles (to return to camp-I was unaware) to hear and see the tiny bear in the tree and the two NP workers monitoring the situation. We saw the little body but there boar had moved on and the mother was not nearby at that stage. We were/are very concerned about her condition. I will hopefully share some happier pictures of our amazing three night visit (arrival July 1, 2018 - departure July 4, 2018)." AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 01.JPG|Amanda Thompson's (park visitor & bearcam viewer/chatter) July 4. 2018 23:12 comment re: 132 and her two spring cubs and 132's deceased cub (part 1 comment and 1st photo) AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 02.JPG|Amanda Thompson's (park visitor & bearcam viewer/chatter) July 4. 2018 23:12 comment re: 132 and her two spring cubs and 132's deceased cub (part 2 - 2nd & 3rd photos only) AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 01 & 02 PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|132 and her 2 spring cubs by Amanda Thompson July 3, 2018 AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 01 & 02 PIC 01 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|132 and her 2 spring cubs by Amanda Thompson July 3, 2018 (zoom) AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 01 & 02 PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|132 and her 2 spring cubs by Amanda Thompson July 3, 2018 AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 01 & 02 PIC 02 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|132 and her 2 spring cubs by Amanda Thompson July 3, 2018 (zoom) AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 01 & 02 PIC 03 ONLY.jpg|132's two spring cubs by Amanda Thompson July 3, 2018 AMANDA THOMPSON COMMENT 2018.07.04 23.12 re 132 & 2 SPRING CUBS & DECEASED CUB 01 & 02 PIC 03 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|132's two spring cubs by Amanda Thompson July 3, 2018 (zoom) 'Other stuff to add:' Sow & 2 spring cubs from riffles cam 14:48 856 kills 132's spring cub, injures 132, and remaining spring cub is abandoned 'Album of the day with gifs and pics by Juergen' Brooks Camp KNP July 3.2018